


Stretched

by Gabeswings



Series: Desperation [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cock Cages, Cock Rings, Crying Dean Winchester, Dildos, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Older Man/Younger Man, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Young Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29378982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabeswings/pseuds/Gabeswings
Summary: Dean continued to fuck himself on the pink dildo, the lace stocking catching on the hair covering his legs, adding to the building of his desperation. He felt how his cheeks turned wet by the tears he wasn’t able to hold in the longer he abused is hole, without getting the relief he needed. He could only imagine how he looked to the camera, how his burning hole would stretch around the base of the toy.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Desperation [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039417
Comments: 1
Kudos: 60





	Stretched

Dean has been felt humiliated before. He went to school after all and kids could be mean. He knew how it feels to be made fun of, to be pointed at or to be shoved into lockers in front of the girl he liked.

He has never been laying on a bed, wearing expensive stockings, fucking himself on bright pink dildo while presenting his ass to a camera. He has never been desperately shoving a thick plastic toy into his slick hole while his dick was hard as a rock, hurting from not being able to come while it remained untouched. Dean has never been masturbating while an way older man zoomed in to where his body greedily swallowed the dildo, telling him what a good little boy he was. His face was bright red, the base of the toy incredible wide but he didn’t dare to not shove it in as far as possible. He was chasing his orgasm, hoping he would be able to come untouched today. He never did. While Cas never forbid Dean to come, he had a zero tolerance rule about Dean’s dick not being touched. At all. When they weren’t having sex, Dean was plugged up with a big plug, usually to hold Cas’ come inside him and his cock being trapped in a snug cockcage that doesn’t allowed him to get hard at all. Cas has the only key to the metal cage, leaving the boy at his mercy. Dean was glad that he was at least able to use the bathroom by his own and wasn’t forced to ask Cas to go to the toilet. 

Dean continued to fuck himself on the pink dildo, the lace stocking catching on the hair covering his legs, adding to the building of his desperation. He felt how his cheeks turned wet by the tears he wasn’t able to hold in the longer he abused is hole, without getting the relief he needed. He could only imagine how he looked to the camera, how his burning hole would stretch around the base of the toy. He moaned when he found his prostate, the painful pleasure jilting inside of him but not being enough to trip him over the edge. He couldn’t even remember the last time he came, as well as he couldn’t count how many times his hole was stuffed full since he met Castiel. He didn’t came once since he’s been with the older man, and every time he used his body he got more desperate to make it listen to him, to convince his dick to just get over itself and get off. No luck so far. And Cas was a sadistic son of a bitch, getting off of Deans sobbing and fucked out cries, his hole getting sloppier every time he took him. Dean didn’t thought it was possible for a man in Cas’ age to have this much sex. But the dark haired man was as insatiable as he was relentless in chasing his pleasure using Dean’s body in every way he pleased. Dean was pretty sure he only needed the plug to keep the come inside instead of being open and available for Cas. He was fucked so often, his ass got accommodated very well, being able to take Cas‘ huge cock with minimal preparation by now. That was good because as much as Cas liked to edge Dean for hours, playing aimlessly with him while getting other things done, he also liked to bend him over the nearest surface and fuck him brutally without any warning at all. Dean would feel the burn for days after those times, aching every time he moved the wrong way. 

He heard the camera being sat down, felt Castiel’s Hand tracing the fabric on his legs until a thick finger was shoved inside him next to the dildo. Dean cried out, the stretch being unexpected and more than he thought he was able to take. He desperately wanted to touch his cock, wet with precum and assumingly a deep angry purple. He wimperd when Cas’ Finger started to rub against his prostate, the bundle of nerves being already swollen and over sensitive. “Oh Dean”, the older man murmured, „how pretty you look like this. All wet and desperate, fucking yourself so thoroughly. You need it, don’t you little one? You need to be constantly fucked, pumped full of my come. Don’t worry baby, I‘ll take care of you.“ Dean couldn’t help but moan when the dildo was pulled roughly out of him, being almost immediately swapped out by Castiel’s cock. He screamed when the older man slammed violently into his hole, what seems like a cock ring catching on his used rim. A vibrating cockring for what he could make out. His legs were shoved over Cas‘ shoulders, his ass lifted in the air, completely immobilizing him. Strong fingers gripped into his waist, hurting were they found the marks which seemed permanently carved into his skin by now. The bruises never healed completely, Castiel made sure of it. Dean could do nothing than take it, getting fucked hard by the older man, listening to the filth that was whispered into his ear while Castiel enjoyed his toy.

**Author's Note:**

> Pleased let me know if you find any mistakes. 
> 
> Enjoy!


End file.
